warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Gänseblumnase
Hi, WarriorCats-Erfindung Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Holzjunges Schrei. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Starforce StarClan (Diskussion) 14:58, 4. Mai 2012 Sry, ich hab keine Ahnung was du meinst :/ Star Schön wenn dir die Geschichte gefällt. LG Wasserfell i Bilder Also wegen den Bildern aus dem BlumenClan. Wenn du bereit wärst welche zu shaden, sag es mir einfach auf meine Benutzerseite, denn ich will dich damit nicht hetzen und du musst es auch nicht machen. GLG Jacky Danke Hey, ich wollt dir nochmal danken, dass du mir die Bilder noch mal in Originalgröße reingestellt hast. Deswegen hab ich dir ein Bild gemalt. Ich hoff es gefällt dir. thumb|300px Ich hab grad gesehen, dass du eigentlich eine braun-getigerte Kätzin bist. Soll ich dir statt der grau-getigerten noch mal eine braune version machen?. Ich hab kein Problem damit. ^^Schattenflügel 08:26, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Musst du nicht machen, Daisy^^. Ich hab einen anderen farbton bei Gänseblumnase gemacht, als du hast. Ich hoff das macht nichts. Der andere katerist Adlerschlg, ebenfalls heller :) Wie findest du meine Clans? Im Moment nur KohlenClan und BlattClan und die Geschichte Blutige Krallen anschauen, mehr hab ich noch nicht.^^ Deine Clans sind auch toll. Mir gefällt besonders die idee mit dem Tunnessystem^^ Das ist ein echt tolles Bild! Danke Daisy^^ thumb|300px Geschichte Danke dir ;) Ich hab zwar grad eine "Schreibblockade" aber ich hoffe, dass ich trotzdem bald weiterschreiben kann. Ich weiß sie ist sehr lang, deshalb finde ich es toll, dass wenige ein paar sie lesen <3 glg Wolf Hierarchien Problem: da gehört kein zweites R! GLGBuntschweif 18:04, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Glückwunsch Hey, viel Spaß als Admin. Glückwunsch^^ Schattenflügel (Diskussion) 05:43, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bild thumb Hi Daisy! Ich schick dir wahrscheinlich wegen den Bildern immer wieder welche :D Hier is Krautpfote: chat kommst du pls in den waca chat? :3 Shani 05:43, 16. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Vorlagen Hey, du^^ Ich wollte mal fragen, ob ich für meinen WiesenClan auch deine Mal-Vorlagen nehmen darf? Also z.B. diese:thumb|left|Bsp Deine Schattenrose XD Okay, danke^^ das hab ich nicht gewusst... Naja, aber jetzt bin ich noch schlauer XDD Hdl, Schattenrose Siggi-Test Hi Daisy! Also ich bin jetz Flocke auf Wolkes Acc und hab ne Siggi hier gemacht. Und jetz brauchen wir ne Test-Diski (hatte kb aufs Profil zu schreibn ;) ) Seiten~ Hey Daisy ich hab da mal eine Bitte an dich: Wenn du die Seiten, die ich aus dem dunklen Erfindungswiki importiert habe kategorisierst, könntest du dann die von Gluttkralle und mausefell löschen? Die beiden haben ihre Accounts löschen lassen, von daher ist es unnötig, wenn wir die Artikel lassen und somit die Namen besetzen ^^ Ich hab zwar schon alle Seiten gelöscht, die ich im dunklen Erfindungswiki geefunden hab, aber kann sein dass da ein oder zwei sind, die noch zu den beiden gehören. Wäre nett wenn du das machen würdest ^^ Tautropfen (Diskussion) 14:35, 13. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hallo^^ Hi, ich wollte mal fragen, wie man den Stammbaum bei den Katzen macht? Schattenrose (Diskussion) 13:35, 21. Sep. 2012 (UTC)Benutzer: Schattenrose/Sig -.- nichts verstanden... Hilfe, das ist sooooooooooo komplieziert... Ich glaube es ist doch besser wenn du mir die Stammbäume machst! Das wäre echt nett von dir! Sag mir Bescheid wenn du Zeit hast ;) Stammbaum Okay als erstes bei Blattstern: Goldklaue (Vater) + Nachtlicht (Mutter) = Blattstern (Tochter) Ist es so in Ordnung? [[User:Schattenrose|''Sc'h''''at't'e''''n'r'o''''s'e'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Schattenrose|''No Road is long, with a Friends at your side!]] Okay^^ Am besten mit Farbe, also wenn das okay ist... Danke^^ [[User:Schattenrose|''Sch''at't''''e'n'r''''o's'e'']] ''No Road is long, with a Friends at your side!'' Danke, aber... Dankeschön, sehr nett von dir^^ Aber wieso ist bei "Nachtlicht" schon ein Link? also ich hab nähmlich die Seite für sie noch gar nicht erstellt... Kannst du das vllt. noch ändern? Sonst finde ich alles sehr gut! Also als nächstes: Mohnherz Regenstreif (Vater) + Bella (Mutter) = Mohnherz (Tochter) , Silberschweif (Tochter/ Schwester von Mohnherz) Schattenrose in Ordnung!!! Danke, ich mach die beiden Seiten jetzt ;) Schattenrose Hä???? Da war überhaupt keine Unterschrift! Ich wundere mich schon die ganze Zeit woher die bei euren Bildern kommt... Wo soll ich die denn her nehmen? Schattenrose Oh... Gut dann werd ich das auch machen, aber wieso sind bei mir die Jungen-Vorlagen so verpixelt? Das nervt voll... Achso und ich bin mit "Nachtlicht" und "Goldklaue" fertig. (du siehst ja die Link's). Schattenrose Siggi Ja da hast du recht. Könntest du mir vielleicht eine Signatur machen? Lg Traumherz Danke also: ich würde vielleicht als Schriftart irgendeine schöne nehmen kannst mir eine aussuchen und als farben von blau zu eisblau und als spruch: Träume nicht dein leben sondern Lebe deinen Traum Vielen Dank Deine Traumherz Danke! Vielen Dank für das Sigg! Lg TraumherzTraumherz 11:46, 25. Sep. 2012 (UTC) schon wieder 'ne Frage... Hallöchen, es gibt ja auf den erstellten Seiten unten immer so was wo steht "lies mehr:" und darunter stehen dann immer solche Bilder und wenn man die anklickt kommt man automatisch auf eine andere Seite wie macht man so was? Schattenrose P.S.: Ich war jetzt eine Woche auf Klassenfahrt und nächste Woche Freitag fliege ich auf Kreta, kannst du das den anderen sagen wenn die was von mir wollen? Wäre sehr nett ;) Hallo, Frage Hi, ich wollte mal fragen, wie man die Streifen bei diesen Katzen so gut hinkriegt: thumb|left|von diesen KatzenAchso und wann bist du mit dem Stammbaum von Mohnherz fertig? Schattenrose thx^^ vielen vielen dank! Da hätte ich eigentlich auch selbst draufkommen können xD Aber ich hab in nächster Zeit wahrscheinlich noch 100 fragen... Naja aber irgendwann komm ich dann zurecht und muss nicht mehr alle nerven :D Nochmals danke Efeu BlutClan ups. ich habe de ersten BlutClan nicht gefunden kannst du vielleicht den BlutClan(by Traum) löschen? Lg Traumherz 87.182.70.142 14:25, 26. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hey Daisy Bin jetzt im Live-Chat... 8. Nov. 2012 18:15 Saphirstern (Diskussion) 17:16, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC)Saphirstern Darf ich? Hallo Daisy. Ich habe da eine Seite erstellt: Lavafluss. Ich habe da ein Bild eingefügt das von dir ist. Jetzt ist meine Frage: Darf ich das Bild benutzen? 19:44, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Danke für deine Antwort Wenn ich das Bild nicht einstellen darf, ist das Ok. Aber dein Vorschlag ist eine gute Idee: Es wäre wirklich toll, wenn du mir ein Bild machst, das den Beschreibungen entsprechend passt. Ich werde die Beschreibung aber ändern: Lavafluss. Danke. Saphirstern (Diskussion) 20:12, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC)Saphirstern Stammbaum ^^ Hey Daisy. Ich hab gehört du machst Stammbäume und wollte fragen, ob du mir vielleicht einen für Tüpfelkralle machen würdest ? Wenn möglich in Farbe. Biiittte ..... Schon mal danke im Vorraus :D lg ein anonymi Geschichte:Glaube und träume Hallo Daisy, Also ich find deine geschichte echt super! ;) LG 19:07, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) PS:Sry meine Siggi funktioniert hier nicht :( Frage Entschuldige bitte, das ich störe, aber ich habe mal eine Frage. Ich habe gerade den Anfang einer Geschichte, LöwenzahnClan, geschrieben, und würde das jetzt gerne zu den Clan-Geschichten packen. Wie kann ich das machen? Ich hoffe, du kannst mir helfen. MFG, Glutjunges (Diskussion) 10:02, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ja, also, ich habe das so geschrieben und abgespeichert, und dann stand bei mir: Danke für deine Bearbeitung an "LöwenzahnClan". Aber ich kann es nicht unter Clan-Geschichten finden. Kannst du bitte helfen? MFG, Glutjunges (Diskussion) 10:31, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Danke! Ein großes Dankeschön an dich und Koralle! Ich werde bald weiterschreiben, und dann wird es kilometerlang! X-D Mit großem Dankeschön und einem Lächeln, Glutjunges (Diskussion) 10:51, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Hallo Gänseblumnase, Gleich zwei Sachen: 1) Siggi: Ich habe jetzt 670 Bearbeitungen drumherum und würde jetzt gerne ein Siggi haben. Name: Shadow Farbverlauf: Von schwarz ins violette (wenns geht) Schrift: irgendwas verschnörkeltes Spruch: Ein Herz aus Eis, so dunkel wie Schatten, mit scharfen Splittern, kalt und gefühlslos. Farbverlauf Spruch: Gleich wie oben Und bitte erkläre mir dann, wie ich das Siggi einfüge 2) Ich kapier das mit den Stammbäumen mit dem Färben nicht ganz, also männlich und weiblich. Könntest du mir das bitte erklären od. zeigen. Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar:) Lg, Schattenflügel (Diskussion) 12:00, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ICh danke dir:) Aja wie fügt man das siggi ein? Hi ich habe eine Frage: wie malt ihr diese Katzen Charakter Bilder aus??Honigblatt (Diskussion) 18:38, 10. Mär. 2013 (UTC) DANKE für die Hilfe jetzt kenn ich mich aus!!!!!!! LgHonigblatt (Diskussion) 18:16, 16. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Habe schon wieder eine Frage: Ich habe eine Seite eröffnet die " Meine erfundenen Clans " heißt und ich würde sie gern umbenennen. Geht das oder nicht? Ich hoffe du kannst mir helfen! Lg, Honigblatt (Diskussion) 09:13, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Schon wieder DANKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D LG, Honigblatt (Diskussion) 14:48, 19. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Entschuldigung das ich schon wieder was frage aber Weist du wie man Links macht???? Honigblatt (Diskussion) 12:41, 23. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ok, danke!!!! Und jetzt noch eine letzte Frage und dann hör ich endlich auf zu nerven: Wie kann man die Charakterboxen machen? Und entschuldigung dass ich schon wirder was frage! GLG, Honigblatt (Diskussion) 11:26, 24. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Danke, aber i-wie wird das nicht so schön... :( Kannst du mir sagen was ich falsch mache?? HIER habe ich es schon gemacht! Lg, Honigblatt (Diskussion) 20:53, 31. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Bilder Hi, ich bin hier neu im Wiki und habe eine Frage. Und zwar habe ich für meine Katzen hier schon Bilder mit Gimp gemalt, ich würde sie gerne einfügen, aber die gespeicherten Versionen von meinen Bildern auf meinem Pc sind immer winzig klein und verpixelt :O Ich weis nicht wie ich das mit der Größe machen soll also ich hoffe du kannst mir helfen ! Ich bedanke mich schonmal im Voraus! :) Höllenauge (Diskussion) 16:39, 24. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Also ich speicher die Bilder normal, ich klick auf speichern , aber dann werden die Bilder nur im "Bearbeiten" Modus gespeichert, also wie mann sie bei Gimp zurück gelassen hatt. Dann hab ich auf meinem Pc in einem Ordner namens "thumbnails" gefunden, wo alle meine Bilder von Gimp drin waren, mit aber ganz anderem Namen als ich sie gespeichert hab. Zb hab ich ein Bild beim Speichern "Höllenauge Krieger " genannt was aber in dem Ordner "Thumbnails" dann einen anderen Namen hatte wie: 13jkdhjgh3hhh4jweghd. Und alle meine Bilder die in diesem Ortner waren hatten plötzlich so namen und waren klein und verpixelt :/ Aber ich hoffe du kannst mir helfen! :D (Auch wen das hier sehr kompliziert klingt...) Höllenauge (Diskussion) 06:11, 25. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Okay , dankeschön , jetzt hab ichs kapiert aber wie fügt mann das Bild in der Charakterbox ein? Srry wenn ich mit meinen Fragen nerve.... :/ Höllenauge (Diskussion) 17:07, 25. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Okay, danke für die Hilfe! ^^ Höllenauge (Diskussion) 13:14, 26. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Frage: Ich habe ja ein paar Clans erfunden, aber was kann ich das machen das sie auf der "Clans" Seite zu sehen sind?? Wäre nett wenn du mir schnell Antworten würdest! ;) Lg,Honigblatt (Diskussion) 20:10, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ahh, ok danke!!!!! Darauf wäre ich nie gekommen!!!! ^^ Lg Honig Honigblatt (Diskussion) 13:42, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) Sandliebessturm (Diskussion) 10:25, 6. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hey Ich könnte dir helfen. Also mi den Katzenprofilen erstellen. Ich mache auch gerne Bilder wenn du mir sagst wie die Katzen aussehen sollen. Also wenn du magst das ich helfe schreib mir einfach. Lg Sand Noch so ne arg dumme frage: Ab wie viel bearbeitungen kann man ne signatur ham? Danke und lg sand ps.: freu mich auf deine antwort Bin jetzt im Chat können ja da weiter diskutieren By-Seiten Hey Daisy, hab da noch eine kleine Verbesserung für die By-Seiten. Damit sind die Namen auf der Nach Macher-Kategorie dann nicht alle unter B, sondern unter dem Namen danach, z.B. ByMoony ist dann unter M. Allerdings gibt es da einen Haken, das muss jeder in seiner By-Kategorie einfügen. Ich weiß nicht, ob es da noch einen Oberbefehl für gibt. Das ist der Code dafür: M LG Mondblüte (Diskussion) Charakterbox Hey Daisy, Ich bins mal wieder :D Ich hab mit der Chara-box ein bisschen experimentiert, das resultat war das ich jetzt per code die Farbe der schrift, hintergrund und box verändern kann. Kannst es dir gerne mal anschauen. Damit hab ich auch schon für meinen bald kommenden Clan eine erstellt, siehe meine Charas :D Das geht jetzt richtig leicht man kann sowohl html-code oder die Farbe selbst eintragen und fertig ;). LG Mondblüte (Diskussion) WICHTIG Schau doch mal auf der Seite FichtenClan (GemeinschaftsClan) vorbei! Deine Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 09:35, 7. Jul. 2013 (UTC)Jaguarkralle Hey bin wieder da!!! Hey Daisy ich weiß war schon lang nicht mehr da hatte übelst viel zu tun jetzt komm ich aber öffter wieder on hoffe dich auch bald wieder zu sehen im WC- Chat hoffe das du auch noch da bist. Wir sehen uns sicher noch 14:39, 19. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Super wann bist du ungefär immer on??? GLG 15:43, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bei mir ist das das selbe ich habe jetzt viel mit schule zu tun und komme aber jetzt trotzdem immer mal wieder on. also wenn wir glück haben treffen wir uns mal um 13 Uhr so um den dreh. Ich bin meistens auch noch nachmittags oder Abens on so von 16Uhr bis 17 Uhr und dann nochmal abens bis 20:15 Uhr 13:22, 28. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Frage Hi wollt dich fragen ob du mir ein Clanzeichen für meinen KlippenClan machen köntest?? Were echt nett! deine Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 07:33, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC)Jaguarkralle Re:Re:CLanzeichen ne eig nicht! '''BIN DA Hey Ich denke wir schaffen das schon uns noch mal im Warrior cats chat zu begegenen ;) 12:12, 3. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Name Hallo! Ich habe wieder einmal eine Frage. Weist du ob ich meinen Benutzernamen ändern kann? zBsp. (Flammenlicht, Himmelsfeuer,.... oder so) Lg, und ich hoffe du kannst mir wieder einmal helfen... Honigblatt (Diskussion) 10:09, 7. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Aha ok danke!!! Frage bezülich unterschrift Wie kann man sich eigentlich so eine tolle farbige und große unterschrift wie du sie hast machen?? diene Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 07:51, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC)Jaguar Siggi Also wenn du so nett wärst dann gib ihc dir jz die infos die duu brauchst aba du müsstest mir dann noch erklären wie ich die dann nutzen kann bitte! Also *Jaguar * mit Farbverlauf: dunkelbraun cremfarben(also hellbraun oda so :)) *Irgenwas geschwungenes wie deines *Das leben in Freiheit... *mit Farbverlauf: cremfarben dunkelbrraun *Verdana oder ähnliches + kursiv ich hoffe das sind genügend infos! wenns fragen gibt Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 09:26, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC)Jaguar Aja es ist mir zwar ein bisschen peinlich aber wie erstellt man zu einer katigorie ienen artikel?? diene Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 09:30, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC)Jaguar Antwort danke nur kein stress! ich meine einen artikel zu einer katigorie hinzufügen! diene Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 09:32, 21. Aug. 2013 (UTC)Jaguar Danke danke die siggi ist perfekt!!! genauso wie ich sie wollte deine [http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Jaguarkralle J''a'g''''u'a'r' ]'Das''' Leben in Freiheit... kannst du mir noch erkrelern wie mand sie optimal nutzt wiel ich habe sie jz kopiet und einegefügt! ich kanns nicht! :'( ich kenne mich nicht aus was man da einfügen soll bitte hilf mir! deine Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 13:59, 24. Aug. 2013 (UTC)Jaguar Siggie Könntest du mir bitte ein Siggie machen? *Name: Blume *Farbe des Namens so cremefarben mit farbverlauf rosa *Schriftart des Namens Irgenwas geschwungenes wie deines *Spruch: Du darfst in dieser schweren Zeit niemandem Vertrauen, schon gar nicht dem FeuerClan, junge Mondsprenkel *Farbe des Spurchs cremefarben bis rosa *Schriftart des Spruchs so wie der Name Danke jetzt schon mal, deine Blumenwolke (Diskussion) 08:30, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Stammbäume Könntest du mir Stammbäume in Farbe machen? Die Familienmitglieder stehen meistens auf der seite mit bei. Bei welchen Katzen ich welche Brauche findest du in der Kategorie By Blume. Deine Blumenwolke (Diskussion) 11:53, 29. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Signatur Kannst du mir vielleicht eine Signatur anfertigen? Name: "Raubblut" Spruch: "Die Katze lebt in dir..." Die Farbe soll bei beiden ein Rot sein, dass zu einem hellen Orange wird. Mit der Schriftart "StoneAge BT", wenn du die nicht hast, schreib mir bitte. Raubpfote (Diskussion) 16:08, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Danke Danke jetzt hab ichs! deine 17:37, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC)Jaguar Danke Das Siggi ist echt schön! Danke! Also wegen der Stammbäume: Bei meinen Katzen fehlen die Stammbäume. Fang erstmal mit Leuchtender Rubin an. Auf der Seite stehen die Familienmitglieder. Und erklär mir bitte, wie ich das siggi verwende!Danke, deine Blumenwolke (Diskussion) 13:32, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Schriftart Hast du denn vielleicht die Schriftart "Segoe Print"? Wenn es geht, kannst du dann den Namen fett machen und den Spruch dünn lassen? Wenn du die Schriftart auch nicht hast, nimm einfach irgendwas geschwungenes, künstliches, verstehst du? Raubpfote (Diskussion) 13:36, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Danke wegen Siggi Die ist wirklich toll! Danke! Raubpfote (Diskussion) 14:00, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Re: Stammbaum Eisiger Wind und Frostiges Moos sind die Kinder von Schneestern, die anderen von Flinker Kranich. Und ich habs mit dem Siggi jetzt drauf! 15:28, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Signatur Ich glaube ich habe Mist gebaut mit meiner Signatur... du musst mir aber keine neue machen, aber mir ist aufgefallen, dass dich jemand gefragt hat, wie man Signaturen macht, ich würde das auch gerne wissen! Vielleicht kannst du ja mal einen Blogbeitrag schreiben, indem du erklärst wie man eine Signatur macht?! Das wäre echt cool, ist aber auch nur eine Idee, deine Raubpfote (Diskussion) Sigi bitte? XD Hi :3 Also ich würde gerne eine Signatur haben, wenn es nix ausmacht xD Schrift: Kastanienpelz Schriftart (falls möglich Oo): dick und eckig und "hart" (nicht pervers gemeint o0) aber es sollte grob aussehen wie... Kleinere Schrift (tolle bezeichnung xD): die Zukunft zählt Farbe: Öhhhm...so dunkelbraun das sich zu schwarz abwechselt? Oo Wenn möglich mit goldgelber Sprenkeln und Punkten udn Flecken bestickt? xD Danke im Voraus xD Kastanienpelz (Diskussion) 16:20, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Okay dann eben ohne Flecken xD Macht nix ^^ Kastanienpelz (Diskussion) 16:20, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC)